The Wanderer
by Hogulus
Summary: (FFTA) The mission "The Wanderer" through a tonberry's eyes. Short lil one-shot.


Hey, this is my second FFTA fic! Anyways, I thought it'd be fun to do another "alternate-viewpoint" one. This one says what's behind that mission, "The Wanderer," if you couldn't tell from the title. Hope you like it!  
  
---  
  
Laetitia opened the door. "Helloooo." she called out, seeing if anyone was in there. She'd fought more than her share of tonberries today, and was looking for a good place to rest. The shack wasn't exactly a continental suite, but it would do. She coughed from the musty air, then unrolled a blanket from her pack. There was a bed there, but it was only about four feet long, so she laid it on the ground. She thought she heard a rustling noise, but disregarded it.  
  
Taking off her cap and face-veil, she lied down on the blanket. She closed her eyes. and definitely heard a distinct chanting. "Who, what-" She opened her eyes. A tonberry was leering over her, holding a knife to his chest, with it pointing toward his head. "EEEGH!" She flung her hand at the knife, driving it through his neck. The tonberry shrieked for a moment, then crumpled to the ground. Laetitia suddenly didn't feel quite as confident about the shack anymore. She grabbed her Cranequin, fired an arrow at the tonberry just to be safe, and ran out the door.  
  
---  
  
Oro peered out from behind a shop. There she was. A viera, no, THE viera. A couple weeks ago, she'd killed a tonberry while raiding its Siena Gorge home. The reason they were holding this to any major importance - tonberries were killed several times daily, and this specific viera had killed more than her share - is that she'd stabbed it with its own knife. This was sacrilege. Tonberries received their knives from high-ranking Masterberries the day they were born, and were the entire reason why they could last even two seconds against a skilled hunter. The aid of the gods rested in those knives, allowing them to sap life from their targets and deal judgment based on the victim's karma. To ignore all this and take the knife, stabbing its owner, was the most heinous sin possible. There had to be justice.  
  
The viera stood in the middle of the town, looking for the pub. She turned her back toward Oro. Seeing his chance, he jumped forward and lightly jabbed her with the knife. This was all that was necessary; her strength drained from her body, into the knife. He took the knife away after a few moments, as tonberries were forbidden to kill their enemies with the blade. The Viera cried out for help. No response came, as it was about 3 AM. Oro raised his knife toward his chest, softly chanting. It glowed blue, and some flames danced around the viera. Oro watched as the flames grew, then turned red. He hadn't even needed the knife, as he saw now. She had killed so many monsters; Karma alone was enough to kill her. Oro jumped back behind the store, and quickly left the town. Muscadet wasn't friendly to tonberries. No town was.  
  
---  
  
The next day, Oro got an order from a Masterberry to accompany him to a Muscadet pub. Apparently, some clan was looking for a Masterberry to join them. Seeing this as a chance to potentially get tonberries de-classified as "monsters," Masterberry Nechozim decided to join this otherwise non- monster clan. Of course, just because one clan was nice to him, that didn't mean the rest would. Upon entering the town, though, a different clan was already waiting for them.  
  
"Hey, you're the killer!" shouted the clan leader. This was a common non- monster trend: blame all unsolved knife murders on tonberries. Of course, they were right this time, but that didn't stop it from being annoying. Nechozim glanced at Oro and the other tonberry guarding him. He didn't say anything, but his expression told Oro to attack. He looked at the opposition: a Nu Mou wearing a green hat, a Hunter, a moogle holding a rifle, and the aforementioned human clan leader, holding two huge blades. The hunter went for the other tonberry first, shooting an arrow into the air. The arrow vanished, and a huge, golden sword came crashing down on him. Oro went for the hunter, but it was too late, the tonberry was already dead. The hunter jumped away from his first jab with the knife, but couldn't get away fast enough for the second. Oro smiled as his target crumpled to the ground, not quite dead.  
  
Meanwhile, Nechozim and the clan leader were exchanging blows until the Nu Mou started playing a flute. Oro watched in fear as the Masterberry's eyes dulled, then gained a strange glint as he marched toward Oro. The tonberry tried to jump over the hunter, but he grabbed his leg and flung him back at his attacker. He landed flat on his back, with Nechozim leering over him with the knife. He thrust it down, and Oro felt a sudden flash of intense, agonizing pain. Why would the gods punish a tonberry like this? he thought, lashing back with his knife in an attempt to stop the pain. Finally, Nechozim came to his senses and took the knife out of Oro, but both were about ready to die. Oro watched the purple-skinned thing raised his lantern toward the clan leader, ready to perform Voodoo, but suddenly falling over with a loud BANG. Oro turned around, and found himself looking down the barrel of a rifle.  
  
BANG.  
  
--  
  
Did you like it? Please review! 


End file.
